


mistakes and miscommunications

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Miscommunication, backwords speaking, mention of anxiety related intrusive thoughts (though ignored), no happy ending, unintentional lying, unrequited feelings, unrequited roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Roman and Janus have been trying to confess to eachother for a while but keep pussying out. Janus, one day, blurts out "I hate you!" Not realising his words got twisted, Roman doesn't realise that's what happened
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	mistakes and miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> i had actually wrote this a lil bit ago but i took bit to post it so i had time to comfort the roceit stans before giving them angst,

Dee had tried hard, he’d been trying so incredibly hard, for a whole year he’d been trying to confess to prince Roman sanders

And as he’s learned it was harder than thought 

And unbeknownst to him Roman had been trying to confess too, though for him it had only been a couple months since he had actually started trying to confess, the rest of the time was used up by pining,

They were both trying so hard,

But they both didn’t notice

For Janus it was that he just wasn’t able to get the words out, sometimes they came out too quiet or they came out as lies, sometimes they just didn’t come out at all, and Roman never seemed to notice,

For Roman he had always wanted to wait till the perfect moment to ask him out, but it always didn’t feel right or got interrupted by another side, sometimes he blurts it out too quiet for anyone to hear, and sometimes he just wimps out, but still, Dee never seemed to even notice, 

—-

janus smiled softly, looking at Roman fondly _ , ever so fondly _ , as Roman made dramatic gestures and happily explained the idea he had come up with,

He looked so happy and proud and just so 

_ Him _

And he couldn’t help the words coming out, 

“I hate you” 

_ Oh  _

Were his only thoughts as he realized he had backwards spoken, but what if Roman realizes what he meant-

He looks at Roman again (when had he dropped his gaze?) and his breath gets stuck in his throat, Romans staring at him, his smile wiped clean off, and he looks so sorrowful and Janus wants to try to explain he was backwards speaking, even if it wasn’t mutual, and suddenly he wouldn't mind him knowing what he had meant,

He just wanted Roman to know he wasn’t hated and-

“You… hate me..?” Romans sorrow filled words cut through deceit like a knife 

He wanted to speak but he can’t he opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to speak, but nothing will come out, he tries so hard and then he’s raising his arm for Roman to try and convey his thoughts but roman turned his head and hugged himself before sinking out 

Deceit tried to grab him but he was already gone

_ Oh god _

_ He had just hurt roman _

——

Roman huddles into himself, he didn’t know where he had sunk into but…

_ Deceit hated him _

He- he really… Roman barely notices the tears that fall

He barely noticed when he had stayed in wherever he had appeared for several hours

And he barely noticed that deceit could've been backwards speaking

He hadn't known what he had done, but apparently it was something really bad for janus to hate him

He had thought they were good friends (even if he wanted to be a little more)

But-

Roman had occasional thoughts of his brain telling him his friends actually hated him and only were his friends out of pity..

But he waved it away thinking it was wrong 

Turns out  _ he  _ was the one who was wrong,


End file.
